


Have you always looked so cute?

by AnxiousSpark



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love Potion/Spell, Medium Length, Panic Attacks, Post-Grom (The Owl House), Potions, Relationship(s), Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Stiming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousSpark/pseuds/AnxiousSpark
Summary: After accidentally eating some love potion tainted gum, Luz finds that Amity is acting strangely towards her.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 46
Kudos: 642





	1. Beanbags

To Luz Noceda, Potions class was usually the most tedious and mind numbing of her day. Not only was it the last class on her schedule, but the grades in it were based solely on following specific instructions to a tee. It was no wonder that she struggled with the mundane subject. She found herself constantly bored, as the pupil really only signed up for it hoping that they would be -

"Brewing love potions!"

Luz toppled out of her chair.

* * *

Amity asked with amusement, "you made what now?"

"Love potion! In honer of Valentine's day! I'm honestly surprised you guys have that here," the human said, flipping through the latest The Good Witch Azura as she talked enthusiastically. She was so pleased to gush about her school day during their book club sessions, and Amity was equally pleased to listen.

"Romance is universal, human. I'm not surprised that both of our world's celebrate it." She unwrapped the piece of gum Luz had left by her, then casually popped it into her mouth with a nonchalant smirk.

"Although, I am surprised that you haven't tried it on anyone yet."

"Well, I mean, I wouldn't want to take advantage of anyone, you know?" She shot a smile at her chewing friend. "And I injected it into some gum I'm keeping with me-" she patted her back pocket- "So that ... no one would try to use it." It was missing. She looked back to her friend blankly.

_We're her eyes that dilated a second ago?_

"Wow, Luz. You're so cute when you're all considerate."

**_Ho boy_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment if you'd like!


	2. Dust Ridden Books

"What?"

  
Amity flushed, very suddenly realizing what she had done ~~and said.~~

"Amity..." Luz cautsiosly rose from her previously inhabitated bean bag, her hands flapping anxiously at her sides.

"Did you eat some gum, by any chance?"

She immediately spat the pink wad into a nearby tissue, before abruptly rising and tossing it.

"How was I supposed to know you tainted it?!"

Luz's ears turned as pink as the aforementioned candy.

"Well how was I supposed to know you would have some?!'

"It's GUM Luz! It's notoriously communal!"

Luz blushed. Amity was kind of right. She really should have put the potion in something more subtle. Maybe she was partly to blame for this. She sighed, in a attempt to calm her nerves from the sharp accusation.

"Look Amity you're going to be _fine_ ," she said evenly, and put her hands on her friends shoulders to anchor her.

"I know that, obviously! You're so smart that you could make whatever-"

Amity slapped a hand over her mouth to stop the uncontrollable flow of words. She had done it _again_! She hadn't even realized that she was praising the human until she was halfway through the sentence. She hadn't even intended to!   
_This is ridiculously out of character for me!_ She haughtily shrugged those damned hands off of her.

"UGH! When the hell is this wearing off, Luz?!" 

"Beats me! I'm in _Intro_ To Potions."

Amity gave her the most exasperated look she could muster, and Luz cut off the words bubbling in her friends throat,

"BUT I think I can find out!"

* * *

"Wow, I never would have guessed to look here," Amity said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Luz reached for a dusty book, puffing her cheeks out in frustration.

"Don't give me that. I can't blame you for being frustrated, but we both know that I never meant to potion you." 

She handed the comedically large novel to Amity, who took it with a huff. She looked back at her friend, her eyes softening after a moment.

"I can't stay mad at that cute-" Amity stopped herself again, and let out a strangled yell of frustration.

Luz turned away to grab another book to hide her red face.

"Here's another one: So You've Been Cursed, Hexed, Bewitched?"

"Perfect," Amity said, as Luz joined her at a nearby table.

"Well," the minty witch said, "This is not the type of reading I had in mind for today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some fun with this one. Online school is kicking my butt, so this is a really nice escapism! Thanks for the comments on the last chapter! You guys are too kind :)


	3. Crescendo

Amity Bligh considers herself to be a very decisive person. When she walks, she walks with a purpose. When she talks, she turns her words over in her head before speaking, like an anxious person with a coin.

But when she was with Luz, she felt that grip she had on her decisiveness slip ever so slightly. She could wander through the forest with her, and talk endlessly about her favorite books. And that was lovely, but throughout those aimless, genuine walks and conversations, she always had control over her words and actions. As she looked over at the face across from her, hidden behind a dusty novel titled, "Antidotes for Dummies," she felt that control vanish. 

Luz looked up to see her friend staring at her. When they made eye contact, Luz bashfully looked away from her intense gaze.

She stuttered, "Do I have something on my face or something?"

"No." She rose from her seat, and walked to the latina's side. Her eyes widened when the green haired witchling gently grasped her chin, bringing Luz's face a few inches away from her own.

"You just look _so_ cute."

Luz felt her face grow hot, and she nearly leaned in before coming to her senses.

"You-I I can't, Amity."

"You want to," the witch said, caressing the human's cheek, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Yes," Luz breathlessly said, the urge to move forward growing stronger with every second.

"Then kiss me," Amity whispered, resting her free arm behind Luz's neck, and growing ever closer to the flustered girl.

Luz looked into those yellow eyes, and for a moment she almost did. But her voice of reason was louder than her friend's words. 

"No." Luz stood up from her seat, causing Amity to stumble back a few steps.

"T-this isn't you, Amity!"

"Yes it is. I like you, Luz."

Hearing those words made the human's heart ache painfully. She had wanted to hear those words since she met Amity, but hearing them now made her chest throb with sadness. 

"Tell me that when the potion wears off, and I'll believe you."

Luz lightly grabbed her friend's wrist, and turned away from her to lead her out of the library.

"Where are we going?"

"The effects of the potion are clearly getting worse. If were going to get you back to normal, we're gonna need some serious help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with this one! I love myself some angst.
> 
> PS,  
> I forgot to mention that Amity is not in a cast in this story. Comment if you have any thoughts


	4. Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, you beautiful individuals! I've got a longer chapter for y'all today! Sorry that my uploads are so erratic. I've been really busy with school. 
> 
> TW!!!! There's gonna be a panic attack in this chapter. Please don't read this one if that coukd cause you any distress.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Luz Noceda had the feeling that her heart was going to explode into a pile of glass and putty and seep right into the forest floor. On the walk to the Owl House, Amity had not let up on her shameless, genuine flirting, and it was seriously affecting the poor Afro-Latina girl. The sight of the Owl House was a welcome relief, as the girl thought she might pass out if she heard Amity describe her eyes in any more detail.

“Well hiya, Luz! Somebody's looking flushed!”

“Hooty, let us in or I swear to God I'm gonna sic Amity on you.”

Even in her inebriated state, Amity managed to scowl threateningly at the house entity.

“Hoot! Alright! Jeez!”

The door swung open to reveal the notorious Owl Lady lounging on the living room sofa.

“We have a major problem,” Luz said, barging into the room before any pleasantries could be exchanged

“Why hello to you too,” the witch said looking towards the pair. Her eyes landed on Amity, who was looking around the room dreamily. Eda’s yellow eyes narrowed.

“What's wrong with minty over there?”

“I kinda maybe… accidentally gave Amity a dose of love-potion…”

Eda sighed, but found her frustration ebbing away as she saw how distressed her pupil was. She walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

At the moment, the touch felt like a million needles to the spiraling human. She flinched away from the contact, and her breaths began to quicken. Eda drew her hand back quickly realizing her mistake.

“Luz, I need to to take some deep breaths for me, okay? Can you do that for me, kiddo?”

Luz nodded, and began drawing air into her lungs. They felt constricted, but she quickly pushed past the discomfort. It took her a few moments, but she was able to ground herself. The tightness in her chest began to unfurl like a spool of yarn.

“Are you feeling better, Luz?” Her mentor asked.

“Yeah.” She wasn't lying. She really was feeling more stable.

“Sorry about that, Eda.”

¨Hey, dont worry about it,¨ Eda sent her protégé a patient smile.

“Ill make sure to ask before I do anything next time.”

"Thanks. I really appreciate it how much you've valued my boundaries." Luz smiled back, before the pair heard a crash. They looked over to see Amity standing by a toppled chair. She looked back at them.

“I think that chair is unlevel,” she stated, before her attention was captivated by a ~~w̶o̶r̶m̶ ̶o̶n s̶t̶r̶i̶n̶g̶~~ Human Artifact on the stained coffee table.

Luz found herself shocked by how nonchalant the golden eyed teen was. In her usual state she would have apologized profusely for knocking something over.

“So,” Eda interrupted her thoughts, “how exactly did this happen again, if you dont mind me asking?”

“We were doing love potions in intro, and I thought, ‘man, you know where a good place to put this until the exam? Gum! No one would try to take it for their own grade then!’” The human exclaimed.

Eda's mouth formed an o as she put the dots together

before she gestured to Amity, who was still entranced by the neon nemertean.

“I hate seeing her like this! I didn't give her anything on purpose! Her flirting is seriously freaking me out, Eda!”

“Shes been flirting with you?”

“Yeah! And it's so out of character for her! If she wants to flirt with me, I want her to be conscious of it.”

Eda’s eyebrows rose smugly.

“N-not because I want her flirting-I mean,” Luz rapidly backtracked.

"Kid, chillax. It's sweet that you care about her so much. Don't worry, I can get her fixed up"

Eda waved the green-haired witchling over and gestured for her to sit down. The teen glanced at Luz before doing so. Eda summoned a beam of light with a fluid gesture and shined it into one of her eyes. A small heart shape was bare visible in her pupil. She kept it on.

“Amity, quick question. How do you feel about Luz Noceda?”

She sighed dreamily at the name. The heart grew to double its previous size.

“Oh Mrs Clawthorne, where do I begin? Shes so pretty its unfair. Its like someone got dared to create the most beautiful person in this, or any, plain of existance“ Her eyes locked shamelessly onto the aforementioned human, who's neck was beginning to feel very warm.

“Shes not just pretty either. Shes always so-”

¨Okay! Nope! Titan, Im just gonna stop you right there.” Eda turned to Luz.

“Bleh. Has she been like this all afternoon?”

Luz nodded, trying to rub the crimson that had spread to her face and ears away. Her efforts were in vain when she looked over to her green haired friend, who was still staring at her with pure admiration. She turned to look at her mentor pleadingly, who sighed. 

Eda rumaged under the couch, and pulled out a box of bottles that varied in shape and size. She grabbed one that was filled with a golden fizzy liquid, and handed it to Luz.

“Give this to your friend. It'll sober her right up.”

Luz took the potion, and looked over to the aforementioned adolescent.

“Hey Amity, drink this.”

Amity looked at her questioningly, before uncorking the concoction. It smelled like cinnamon and lavender. She downed it. The effects were almost instantaneous. Her previously sluggish mind sharpened.

She turned to Luz, and felt her stomach drop.

Oh.

Oh Titan.

Amity remembered **_everything_**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤️


	5. tête-à-tête

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took FOREVER to write! I don't love how it came out, but it is how it is. Hope y'all like it! 
> 
> Oh, and TRIGGER WARNING FOR SELF DEPRECATING THOUGHTS AND A PANIC ATTACK

Embarrassment was a feeling Amity Blight had felt before. Who hadn’t? She felt embarrassed when her siblings teased her. She felt embarrassed when her parents sent backhanded comments her way. Amity had felt embarrassed before...

But this was the first time she had felt truly mortified.

“Amity?” Luz’s voice was cautious and uncharacteristically quiet, “What’s… up?”

“I… knocked over your chair.” Amity gestured in the general direction of the toppled piece of furniture. Luz looked confused.

“I never did apologize for knocking it over did I? How weird is that? Usually, I would have said how sorry I was if I tipped something over, but I didn’t do that, did I?”

She found that her hands were shaking in her lap. Luz put her own hands over them.

“I am sorry, by the way. For the chair,” she said, her voice almost wavering. Luz let out a breathy, relieved laugh

“Of course you are Amity. You don’t have to apologize.”

_Now, this is the Amity I know._

A pair of clinks were heard. They looked away from each other to see two steaming cups were placed in front of them. They hadn’t noticed the fact that Eda had left to fetch them.

“I’ll leave you two to talk,” Eda said with a gentle smile, before heading upstairs to probably do a whole lot of nothing. The silence that followed her departure was tense and deafening. The only sound was made when Amity moved to cup the warm mug between her hands. She took a sip and recognized it to be made from Hibiscus. It was pleasantly tart and sweet.

“Soooo,” Luz drawled out, neglecting her mug, “there’s an elephant in the room.”

Amity looked up from her cup, which she was holding tenderly with both hands, to look around the room confused. “What? Where?”

Luz chuckled. “Uh no, sorry. It’s a human saying. It means that there’s something we need to talk about?”

Amity nodded, looking back down to her drink. She suddenly felt clammy and awkward. In the loaded silence, Luz had a revelation. If Amity remembered knocking over the chair then… “How much of what happened do you remember?”

Luz asked, her voice hesitant. Neither of them had to clarify what she was asking about. Amity hesitated. Red returned to her face as she thought about what she had done. What she had said. Her memories were crystal clear, and a part of her wished they weren’t.

She took a deep breath, before admitting, “Everything. I remember everything.”

Luz couldn’t tell if she was relieved or disturbed by the news. On one hand, she had avoided the surely awkward talk of informing Amity what she had said and done. On the other hand, no details could be omitted. There was, she supposed, a certain relief at having everything out in the open. That didn’t mean that they wouldn’t need to talk about what happened.

“Define ‘everything’.” She said it more like a question than a request.

“Well, I remember eating that gum, then having a harder and harder time not” -she blushed looking away from Luz- “complimenting you. I lost control over my actions around the time we started studying.”

She looked back, somehow blushing darker. “Which, sorry again.” Luz waved off the apology, gesturing for Amity to continue.

“I remember walking here, then the chair, then your panic attack, and...” she seemed to have a hard time spitting it out, “your talk with Eda.”

“...Oh.”

Luz took a second to process what she was saying and then proceeded to turn red from her face to her round ears. She didn't have to ask how much Amity had heard. Her silence spoke volumes. Amity was about as flushed as her. Luz’s mind was racing at a million miles per hour. Amity had heard her say that she wouldn't mind her conscious flirting. She knew Amity wasn’t dense enough to think that that comment was platonic.

“ _Dear God,_ ” she thought, “ _she **knows**_.”

She felt herself beginning to panic. “I-I’m so sorry, Amity,” Luz said wringing her hands together. “You were never supposed to find out about how I felt.”

 _Damn right she wasn’t_ , she thought, bitterly. _Who are **you** to think about her like that? She’s **Amity Blight**. You’re **Luz Noceda**. She probably **repulsed** at the thought of you being anything more than friends with her. I mean, look at you. You’re crumbling for a second time today and It’s only been an hour._

Luz could feel herself spiraling with every second that passed. Every thought in her mind was anxious and cruel. Her eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill over. Amity took notice and raised her hands frantically in an attempt to calm her down.

“Woah Woah! Luz, it’s okay! Talk to me!” Her voice was filled with concern. “I-I…” Luz sniffled.

“I’m so s-sorry, Amity. Y-you shouldn’t have to deal with this, _me_.” Luz blubbered, rubbing her eyes with her palms in a futile attempt to stop the tears that were beginning to roll down her feverish cheeks.

“What? Luz, don’t be sorry. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“ O-of _course_ I did! Y-you couldn’t c-control anything y-you said to me, and n-now y-you’re having to sit here with some b-bumbling idiot when you could b-be doing something much more worthwhile. N-none of this wouldn’t have happened i-if I-I had just put that stupid _**maldito**_ potion in a v-vial like a rational person!”

Amity felt like a stake was being driven through her bile sack. _Is that really what Luz thinks?_

“Luz, please don’t talk about yourself like that. None of what your saying is true. I was the one who ate the gum!” Amity said the words almost desperately like she truly wanted Luz to believe her.

“Amity, _**STOP IT!!**_ ”

The green-haired girl’s mouth snapped shut. Luz had stood up, seething. Her knuckles were white, with how tightly the teen was clenching them.

“You can’t do that, Amity! Y-you can’t just say that I didn’t do anything wrong! I practically _drugged_ you! You should be _furious_! I should be comforting you! B-but nOoOo, I just had to have a breakdown for no **FUCKING** reason! I JUST _HaAaAad_ TO BE THIS-”

“LUZ!” Amity was quick to cut her off. She had never seen her friend so angry before, and she hated that it was directed towards Luz’s self. It was almost frightening to see her in this state.

“I’m going to put my hands on your shoulders. Is that okay?” Her voice was stern and unwavering. It was just loud enough for Luz to hear over the ringing in her ears, but not booming enough to startle her. Amity knew that Luz needed someone reliable right now.

The human was able to shove down her rage to respond with a brisk nod, though she was still vibrating. Amity planted her hands gently on the shaking shoulders and Luz felt her rage-induced tremors slowing at the grounding touch.

“Luz, _please_ stop. I’m not angry with you.”

“W-what?” Luz sniffled, her anger stilled as Amity moved to dry the tears that collected on the Latina’s cheeks. “You're not?”

The green-haired witch smiled reassuringly, so _gently_.

She repeated herself, “I’m not."

Luz dragged her hand across her face, wiping away any tears that remained, and sniffing to clear her nose. “Why not? You have every right to be mad. I wouldn’t blame you if you were.”

“Well I'm not, and I don't want to be. You really don’t need to apologize. You didn't mean to do anything to me, and I know that you'd never hurt me on purpose. And yeah, maybe there could have been a better place for love potion than gum, but I’m not mad about it.”

Amity moved to cradle one of Luz’s cheeks with her hand.

“Give yourself some slack. Please.”

Luz let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She managed a small nod and placed her hand over Amity’s cool ones. The cold was welcome, as Luz’s skin was still hot to the touch. She leaned into it, and managed a small nod, afraid that she’d start crying again if she said anything else.

For a while, they didn’t talk. They just relished each other’s presence. At some point, they had moved to hug each other, but neither could tell you when if you were to ask. It didn’t matter anyway. All that mattered was that they had eachother. Later, they'd talk about the implications of their conversation. For now, they’d be still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long, by the way. I'm doing lighting for my school's production of Fharenhiet 451, so my schedule is all over the place. But hey, longest chapter yet! Have a good day, y'all!


End file.
